Heather's Crazy Adventure
by BrightDark89
Summary: My first of the Heather stories I'm making.


Heather's Crazy Adventure

Chapter 1: Insanity

Heather saw outside of her house. It was a sunny day with a slight breeze. Her bottle of milk sat to her left side as Princess Elise walked past her, scowling.  
>Heather quickly noticed her facial expression and rushed over. Elise seemed shocked, so she walked faster, but Heather caught up.<p>

Heather: Why did you do that?

Elise: *rubs head* what?

Heather: You scowled at me. Why?

Elise: You tried to light me on fire, Heather. Do you really think I'd be friendly?

Heather: I was just trying to kill the bug on your face.

Elise: There wasn't a bug on my face. You did it because you think I'm a two-faced toad that makes Sonic x Amy fans mad when they see me.

Heather: Yep. Wanna go get some coffee?

Elise: How can I make myself clearer? I hate you. Go away.

Heather: If only the flames would have got you.

Elise turned her back to Heather. Heather did the same and made her way to Lumpy's shop. It was a metal shack with cobwebs strung across the roof. It was rusty, and had stone outside the door to try and make it less ugly. Heather went inside.

Heather: Lumpy.

Lumpy: *sighs* Yes Heather?

Heather: Have any milk?

Lumpy: Yes. Would you like some?

Heather: Obviously.

Heather: Say Lumpy, do you have hairspray and a flamethrower?

Lumpy: Yes.

Heather happily skipped outside, drinking her milk. She went onto the bridge and noticed Elise crying. The whole town was on fire.

Heather: Elise, what's wrong? *sad face*

Elise: I hurt my knee.

Heather: That's it?

Elise: Yeah. *gets up, facing Heather*

Heather: AAAHHHH! A BUG!

Heather, terrified, lit the lighter and sprayed the hairspray, producing a flame, lighting Elise on fire. Elise ran around before jumping into the river. Elise spit out the water that got into her mouth and scowled at Heather.

Heather: You shouldn't scowl.

Elise: You tried to light me on fire… again.

Heather: It was accidental.

Elise: I'd love to see a judge not convict you of assault for lighting a flamethrower on me.

Heather: Yah well the judge is my mom's best friend's hair-dresser's niece's old friend from back in Wisconsin.

Elise: We're not in Wisconsin.

Heather: Don't tell anyone or die!

Elise: You know what?

Heather: I do.

Elise: What?

Heather: Nevermind, go on.

Elise: I think I'm going to tell Officer Magnezone right now.

Heather began to sweat as she followed Elise.

Heather: But why?

Elise: You can't keep trying to kill me.

Heather: I'll let you kiss Sonic as many times as you want!

Elise stopped to think.

Elise: No!

Heather: *thinking* Oh no, she's going to tell. Gotta think fast. *thinking*

*Heather eats Elise*

Heather: I guess that sort of worked.

Petunia: Hello, Heather.

Heather: NO I DIDN'T! YOU CAN'T PROVE IT!

Petunia: What are you talking about?

Heather: Oh, hi.

Petunia: Is everything okay?

Heather: Uh, er, um, eh, why wouldn't it be? *sweats*

Petunia: Okay... See you later.

Heather: Oh, b-b-bye.

Heather: *thinking* that was close... I better go home and lay down. *thinking*

Heather went home and lay in her bed. She drifted off to sleep for about an hour before hearing a knock at the door.

Heather rushed to the door. Magnezone waited patiently.

Heather: ohaidar

Magnezone: ZZT! We have been told that you ate the princess. ZZT!

Heather: You don't even know how stupid that sounds.

Magnezone: ZZT! You're right… ZZT!

Heather: Well bye.

Magnezone: ZZT! Goodbye Heather. ZZT!

*Heather shut the door*

Heather: Petunia is so dead.

*Heather goes to Petunia's house*

Heather: GO DIE OR I WILL KILL YOU!

Petunia: What Heather?

Heather: You. Told.

Petunia: Elaborate please.

Heather: So you didn't tell?

Petunia: Tell what?

Heather: Nothing… Nothing at all. 

Petunia: So you're coming to my birthday party tomorrow, right?

Heather: Yah totally going. *thinking* Hm… I wonder who told *thinking*

Petunia: TOLD WHAT?

Heather: GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

*Heather runs away*

Heather: WHAT DO I DO? EVERYONE KNOWS!

Misty: Hi Heather!

Heather: AAAAHHHHHH!

*Heather runs to her house*

Heather: I have to pack! I have to leave! I have to brush my teeth! I have to stop saying "I have"!

*Heather hears a knock at the door*

*Heather answers the door*

Misty: Is everything okay, Heather?

Heather: WHAT NO I DIDN'T.

Misty: You didn't what, Heather? But wud u liek a cookeh?

Heather: You know what goes good with you?

Misty: Hm?

Heather: MILK!

*Heather eats Misty*

Heather: These cookehs taste like I'm choking.

*Heather takes her bag and leaves town*

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
